1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of color conversion in displays, and more particularly, to the control of illumination spectra for LCD displays.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Improving displays with respect to their energy efficiency and color gamut performance is an ongoing challenge in the industry.